My Fairy Tale Prince
by fujikawaii10346
Summary: Songfic to Tong Hua, part of the 'Get Well Collaboration' Rated T for language!  After watching a movie, Alfred notices that Arthur is acting weird. "Heroes... Knights in shining armor... They d-don't exist." he said. But can Alfred prove him otherwise?


This is a gift-fic for the Get Well Collab for Rupsha Khan– who is one of the Americas on facebook. Alanna and Jen (Prussia and Feliciano respectively) set it up, and I just wanna say that I hope that Rupsha gets better– despite the fact that we never really talked... So, information! This is a songfic for 'Tong Hua' or 'Fairy Tale'. I used the lyrics by Christine Nguyen from youtube, and I hope you enjoy it.

This is un-beta'd. If you want to, offers will be considered!

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

><p><em>Forgot how long it's been<br>__since I last heard you  
><em>_telling me about your favorite story.  
><em>_Thought for a long time,  
><em>_began to worry.  
><em>_Is it me who did something wrong?_

America switched off the TV and looked down at the half-asleep man cradled in his arms. "Hey Iggy..."

The bushy-browed blonde grumbled and buried his face farther into his boyfriend's chest.

"Iggy..." America whined, shaking his arms a bit to stir the man from his sleep.

A whine. "What's wrong with you? Sleeping here!"

"Iggy..." America repeated, frowning. "That's exactly what's wrong. Do you know what was on TV?"

England shook his head.

"It was a Disney princess movie marathon. Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. They're your favorite movies. I know that for a fact. Now why don't you tell _me_ what's wrong with _you_? Is it something that your brothers did? Is it something that _I _did?"

_You cried and said to me_  
><em>that fairytales are all just lies.<em>  
><em>I couldn't be your fairytale prince.<em>

England breathed in deep and tore his face away from the American's shirt. He looked down and frowned.

In turn, Alfred's frown deepened too. He grabbed a hold of the the Brit's chin and forced him to look him in the eye― when he saw that the man's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "A-Arthur, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said as he glared at the American. His face was burning red with what could have been anger, and his voice shook with what could have been sadness.

"Arthur." Alfred's voice was firm― almost demanding. "You better tell me what's wrong, or else... Or else I'll..."

"Or else you'll what?"

"Or else... I won't be able to cheer you up! If you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't be able to make you feel better! I'm the hero, aren't I?"

Arthur pulled his face free from the American's grip and sat down. "H-Heroes... Knights in shining armor... Don't make me laugh," and to emphasize his point, he let out a shaky laugh coated with sarcasm and bittersweet regret. "They d-don't exist..." his voice had collapsed and faded by the end of the sentence. He broke down and buried his face in Alfred's chest once more.

Alfred stared open-mouthed at the man. In three-hundred years, Alfred had only seen him act like that once before: during his revolution.

_But you don't understand_  
><em>since you gave me your hands<em>  
><em>stars in my sky began to shine.<em>

"Iggy? Are you okay? Come on... You can't seriously be upset over knights and stuff... Right?"

No response.

"Iggy... Arthur Kirkland, you can't be serious." Yet again there was no response. "Look, the day we finally got together was definitely the best day of my life― and every day after that has been just as amazing. You don't need a fairy tale prince or a knight. You've got me!"

The Brit was silent for a moment, before pulling away from Alfred and getting up. He wiped at his eyes, and turned towards the front door. "I-I need to go." With that, he quickly grabbed his things and exited the premises leaving a very dumbfounded American behind.

...

For the next few days, England was nowhere to be found. Whenever America tried to get in touch with him, one of his brothers would answer the phone and tell him that Arthur was busy and would call some other time. For about a week Alfred put up with it... But then it really started to get on his nerves.

He called once more before he went to sleep― about three A.M his time, and ten A.M British time.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring... Click―_

_"Hello?"_

Alfred sighed in relief. _'He picked up!'_

_"Hello?"_ Arthur repeated from the other side of the line.

"Arthur..." America said it slowly, relishing in the way it just rolled off his tongue. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur."

England smiled on his side of the line. He took a deep breath and swallowed; _"Do you need something? Or are you just going to keep repeating the same thing over again?"_

The young blonde grinned as if the other man could see him through the phone line if he smiled wide enough. "Iggy! I missed ya so much! It was so hard not being able to―" but he cut himself short when he heard something weird from the other man. "Hey... Are you sick or something?"

_"W-What?"_ England sputtered. _"I-I'm not sick."_

"Then why are you― are you crying?

"_I-I'm not crying!"_

"Yes you are. Tell me what's wrong!"

_"It's nothing."_

_I'm willing to change into  
><em>_The angel in those fairy tales  
><em>_Just turn my arms into wings and hold you near.  
><em>_You must believe, believe that we will be a fairytale,  
><em>_ending with happiness and love._

"You're still upset over what happened last week, aren't you?"

No response.

"Look," Alfred sighed. "You don't need a fucking prince. You've got me! Why are you so upset over this anyway?"

Still no response.

Alfred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. He wracked his brain for something he could say... _'How do I deal with this? Am I doing something wrong?'_

_"No, you're not Alfred."_

"W-What?"

_"You're not doing anything wrong,"_ Arthur repeated, barely above a whisper. _"Please let it go."_

"No I won't! If you're hung up over this... This thing then fine. I'll be your fairy tale prince."

_"W-What?"_

"If that's what it takes to be with you again, then fine. I'm willing to be your fairy tale prince."

_You cried and said to me_  
><em>that fairytales are all just lies.<em>  
><em>I couldn't be your fairytale prince.<em>

After a moment of silence England sighed, _"No."_

"W-What?"

_"I said no,"_ he repeated, and with a bit of hesitation, added,_"L-Let it go."_

"But―"

_"I said LET IT GO!"_ England shouted, possibly waking his siblings. But right now, he didn't care.

America stared wide-eyed at his phone. Was that England? _His_ beloved Arthur? "Umm... Fine."

_"Good. Thank you,"_ the Brit whispered. _"Now sleep, I know that it's about three there."_

"Mmm... Okay..." Alfred smiled. He knew England was back to normal once he started nagging. "Night babe."

_"Good night Luv. Sweet dreams."_

"Thanks, I will!" he laughed. "Iggy?"

_"Hmm?"_

"I love you."

_"I know..."_

_Click._

_But you don't understand_  
><em>since you gave me your hands<em>  
><em>stars in my sky began to shine.<em>

Over the course of the next week or so, America let the issue go― or at least tried to. There was still something that tugged at the hack of his mind... But it wasn't until someone pointed it out that he finally realized what it was.

_"You know what you're gonna do, right?"_

"Yep!"

_"Good. I haven't been able to sleep a wink worrying about you two!"_

"Aww, so nice! You're the best Mattie!"

_"That's nice. Now go! Talk to him!"_

"Thanks again!"

_"_Now _Alfred!"_

"Bye!"

With that, he hung up and headed to airport. Alfred needed to talk to Arthur if it was the last thing he did.

He didn't know what to expect when he finally got there. Would Arthur be surprised? Mad? Happy? Would his brothers he there? Would Scotland get drunk and try to kill him? Would North Ireland torture him? Would Wales feed him to the dragon?

Alfred stood at the collective United Kingdom's front door. His hand was ready to knock, but his brain wasn't. "Come on hand... Knock! It's not like you've got any place to go anyway. Plus, it's raining and it'll be a bitch to find a taxi in the rain!" He quickly shook the jitters away as he took a deep breath and... Stumbled back as the door suddenly creaked open, revealing just the person he was looking for.

_I want to be your fantasy_  
><em>The angel that you used to love.<em>  
><em>Just turn my arms into wings and hold you near.<em>  
><em>You must believe, believe that we will be a fairytale,<em>  
><em>ending with happiness and love.<em>

England stared at him in shock, "A-Alfred, what are you doing he―" but was interrupted when America stepped forward, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As he pulled away, England saw something in America's eyes that he had never seen before.

"England..." he said, voice trembling. His grip on the smaller man's shoulders tightened as he spoke. "England..." He closed the gap between then once more and hugged the Brit. "Please... Let me be your prince," he pleaded. "I'm not doing this because I think that it's the only way to stay with you... But I wanna do it to see you smile again. I love you more than anything... And it just kills me inside that I was the one who made you cry. Please..."

England blushed wildly at his words, keeping silent for a moment just to process them in his head. "Y-Yes..." he finally mumbled.

"H-Huh?" the American asked. He pulled out of their tight hug, but still kept his arms wrapped protectively around England's waist.

"I-I..." the Brit looked to the side, wiping at the tears that formed at his eyes. "I said yes, okay? Alfred Fucking Jones, you are my fairytale prince... You are my knight in shining armor, and by you doing this... You did the impossible."

"What is that?"

"You just made me love you even more. And I hope that... I hope that you knew that I love you too..."

Alfred beamed,"Arthur... I promise I'll always be there... And every day will feel just like a fairytale. I give you my word as a hero!"

"Oh belt up you sodding git and just kiss me again!"

_I wish to be your fantasy._  
><em>The angel that you used to love.<em>  
><em>Just turn my arms into wings and hold you near.<em>  
><em>You must believe, believe that we will be a fairytale,<em>  
><em>ending with happiness and love...<em>

* * *

><p>*Sigh* I so wanted that last scene to be out in the rain! But I just had to settle for number two and have it rain the background. So... How was it? Arrgh, crappy... I'm ashamed to have it a part of the collaboration... The others probably did like, freaking epics! (Yes, I said epics. You know... Like, long stories!)<p>

Umm... My second songfic. I want your opinions: Should I keep doing them? Should I quit? Vote in my poll!

Err... Spare a review please? Tell me if there's anything wrong and whatnot... Grammar/spelling... Beta offers... Hehe. Until next time~

(P.S. Uhh... Fic alert! I'll be putting one up on... August 6th. That's the only one that I have planned right now. I might update before then! Bye!)


End file.
